Cauchemars
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Un rêve étrange fait ressurgir de vieux souvenirs et une ancienne peur chez notre kitsune adoré. Et le soutien de Hiei lui est indispensable... Fic yaoi.
1. Souvenir enfoui

Disclaimer : persos pas à Kimi-chan…

Cauchemars 

Chapitre1:Souvenir enfoui

J'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus de forces. Pourtant, il faut que je leur échappe. Dans cette foutue forêt, il ne me reste plus que cette issue. Je m'engouffre dans la grotte. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid et sombre là-dedans! Mes pas résonnent contre les parois. Il faut que je mette une grande distance entre eux et moi et ça le plus vite possible! Kuso, ils sont déjà là! J'accélère ma course. J'y vois presque rien dans ce trou à rats. La vache, comment ils ont fait pour me rattraper si vite! Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter leurs projectiles. Putain, il faut que je trébuche maintenant! Je pousse un cri de douleur. Cette bande de cons me tire des flèches! Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper. Oh, je suis dans une merde pas possible... Je sais pas nager moi! Bon, j'ai pas le choix, je dois traverser ce lac. J'entre dans l'eau. Nom d'un chien, ce qu'elle est gelée! J'avance doucement même si je sais que je dois faire vite. Ca y est j'ai plus pied. Je patauge lamentablement. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule et en plus j'ai l'impression de faire du sur place. Ah non, pas tant que ça finalement. Oh, ils font chier à me tirer dessus! Ils peuvent pas attendre que je sois de l'autre côté non? Yappari, je touche enfin la berge! On se secoue un peu et on repart. Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien et ça pisse le sang. Ca m'avantage pas vu qu'ils peuvent me suivre à la trace comme ça. Le tunnel se rétrécit. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment... Oh non, un cul-de-sac! Vite une solution! Je palpe les murs en quête d'une brèche, même minuscule. Heureusement qu'il y en a une! Elle a l'air d'être suffisament grande pour que je puisse passer. Je me glisse à travers. Merde, j'ai une épaule coincée! Ah non, c'est bon. Bizarre, je ne les entends toujours pas. Peut-être qu'ils ont renoncé. En tout cas vaut mieux pas s'attarder ici. Oh oh... Là, ça coince sérieusement au niveau du bassin. Allez, bon sang! Je savais que j'aurais dû faire un régime. Je mange trop ces derniers temps... Mais généralement c'est pas dans les hanches que je prends, c'est dans les cuisses. Ah zut, les voilà qui rappliquent! J'ai vraiment pas de bol... Je suis sûr qu'en faisant un petit effort... Hgnnn... Ah non, lâche mon pied sale con! D'un côté je dois me débattre et de l'autre je dois me tirer pour sortir de ce piège. Tiens, à qui est ce bras qui me sort de là? Oh non, pas lui... Dîtes-moi que je rêve... Masaka... Alors tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade pour me faire tomber entre ses mains... J'y crois pas! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant que ça ne tourne mal pour moi... Pas une plante vampire, il ne saigne pas... Pas une graine de la mort non plus, ça lui fait rien du tout... Qu'est-ce que...? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me plaque contre le sol? Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille oui! Je lui flanque une bonne giffle. Aucun effet à part un ricanement qui ne présage rien de bon pour la suite... Je n'aime vraiment pas ça... Eh non, arrête ça tout de suite! Enlève tes sales pattes de là! C'est pas drôle du tout! Je préfère encore me faire tabasser. Arrête je t'ai dit! Non je ne veux pas! Qu'est-ce... qu'il... m'arrive...? Je me... sens... faible... Je n'arrive... plus à... bouger... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? Pour m'humilier? Pour me salir? Je veux juste arrêter notre collaboration... Alors pourquoi? Kami-sama, faîtes que ce ne soit qu'un rêve... Un très mauvais rêve... J'ai mal... Arrête je t'en supplie! Non, pas ça! Pitié... Pas ça... Pas çaaaaaaaaa!

Chapitre 1 Fin


	2. Une nuit agitée

Cauchemars

Chapitre2:Une nuit agitée

Hiei s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru entendre quelqu'un crier. Mais la maison était calme. Hormis le chant des grillons, rien ne venait troubler la paix et la sérénité de la nuit. Ce devait être son imagination. Il se rallongea sur son matelas. Il se tourna sur le côté pour trouver une position confortable quand il entendit à nouveau un cri:

« Yamete! »

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Malgré la lourdeur de l'air en cette chaude nuit d'été, le parquet était froid sous ses pieds nus. Un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'un autre cri résonnait:

« Yameetee! »

Ca venait de la chambre de Kurama. Le démon enflamma sa main et gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Il ouvrit violement la porte. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part son ami qui se débattait dans son sommeil. Les flammes autour de ses doigts disparurent et il se dirigea vers la couche du renard. Le jaganshi se pencha sur lui et l'observa un instant: ses traits étaient tendus et formaient une expression de peur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Yameteeeeeee! »

Hiei assena une giffle à Kurama qui ouvrit les yeux. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et il éclata en sanglots, s'accrochant désespérément au démon du feu. Celui-ci fut un peu déconcerté au début puis il se mit à le bercer doucement.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe? J'aimerai dormir moi, » grogna Yusuke dans l'encadrement.

« Tu peux te recoucher, c'est rien. »

L'ancien voleur s'était vite calmé et rendormi. Hiei était resté un moment avec lui afin de s'assurer qu'aucun autre cauchemar ne viendrait hanter son sommeil. Le lendemain matin, l'incident paraissait avoir été effacé de certaines mémoires.

« Yusuke m'a dit que t'as fait un mauvais rêve hier soir, » dit Kuwabara.

« Hein... Ah, oui... »

Le jaganshi passa la porte de la cuisine, s'assit et s'allongea à moitié sur la table. Kuwabara mangeait bruyament ses céréales. Kurama préparait le déjeuner avec pour seuls vêtements une chemise et un boxer qui était à peine visible sous l'autre bout de tissu. Hiei remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant étant donné que son ami montrait rarement ses cuisses. En effet sur celle de gauche s'étendait une longue trace blanche qui descendait jusqu'au genou.

« Kurama, qu'est-ce que c'est, sans vouloir être indiscret? »

« C'est une vieille blessure... » marmonna l'interrogé sans s'étaler plus sur le sujet.

« Et ton cauchemar d'hier, » bailla Yusuke en entrant dans la cuisine.

« C'est juste une vieille peur de gamin... »

« Eh ben, tout est vieux chez toi! » s'exclama Kazuma.

VLAM! Une belle baffe à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Hiei. Le rouquin manqua de se trancher la langue avec ses dents. Yusuke ne se préoccupa pas de cette dispute matinale qui était la première mais probablement pas la dernière de la journée. Kurama posa une tasse de café bien noir devant le petit démon. Selon ses calculs c'était la vingt-cinquième ou vingt-sixième dispute de la semaine. Etonnant qu'il n'y en ait pas eu plus. L'androgyne sortit dans le couloir et s'adossa à la porte de la cuisine en soupirant. Il repensait à son cauchemar de la veille. Pourquoi maintenant? Il détestait cette période de sa vie, alors pourquoi resurgissait-elle maintenant? Le kitsune secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et monta à la salle d'eau où il se plongea dans un délicieux bain parfumé au musc. Il soupira d'aise et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit: les cours reprendraient dans deux semaines. Encore deux semaines de liberté. Il devait en profiter. L'andogyne sortit de la baignoire avec l'idée en tête de faire sortir ses amis pour une séance d'amusements en ville.

Chapitre2: Fin


	3. Rencontre en ville

Cauchemars

Chapitre3: Rencontre en ville

OoOoOoO 

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer mes fics ! Merci en particulier à Masami Corp et Tsuunami ! J'ai lu vos fics et j'adore !

OoOoOoO 

Kurama n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Yusuke et Kuwabara de sortir faire un tour en ville. Par contre, pour Hiei c'était une autre paire de manches. Le jaganshi détestait l'odeur des ningen, pas facile donc de le faire accepter de se ballader au milieu d'un bon paquet d'humains qui, selon lui, empestaient.

"Allez Hiei ! Fais-moi plaisir... On reste pas longtemps..."

"Non, je ne veux pas venir avec vous."

"Hiei... S'il te plaît !"

"Ca ne me plaît pas justement. Et quand je dis non, c'est non."

Yohko soupira. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que ce démon court sur pattes (Hiei: hé, ho ! un peu de respect !). Mais il devait trouver un prétexte pour qu'il vienne. Sinon ce n'était plus vraiment une sortie entre amis.

« Hiei ! Je te rappelle que tu loges chez moi ! Et c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout dans cette maison ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! »

Le jaganshi soupira à son tour. S'il ne voulait pas venir, c'est parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et il ne voulait pas y être mêlé. Mais maintenant qu'il avait foutu le renard en rogne, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de capituler:

"Bon ça va... T'as gagné, je viens..." marmonna-t-il.

"Très bien" dit sèchement Shuichi. "Tout le monde va se préparer."

Au bout de dix minutes, Urameshi et Kazuma étaient déjà prêts et attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Ils avaient mis un jean, des baskets et un t-shirt pour ne pas trop se compliquer la vie à choisir des fringues. Hiei descendit les escaliers cinq minutes après eux. Le démon portait un jean troué par endroits et un t-shirt noir sans manches à col montant. Le kitsune descendit en dernier. Il arborait un t-shirt à longues manches blanc et dévoilant ses épaules, un pantalon en cuir noir, une ceinture qui avait la forme d'une chaîne et pour finir il avait noué ses cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval.

"Eh ben, t'as sorti le grand jeu" souffla Yusuke un peu impressionné.

"Tu comptes draguer un chanteur de rock ?" se moqua Kuwabara, le trouvant trop féminin à son goût pour une simple virée en ville.

Le koorime, lui n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée de son ami et continuait de regarder par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle il se tenait. Kurama n'avait pas relevé la moquerie du rouquin. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du démon du feu:

"Hiei, on décolle. Bouge"

"Hm" fit-il en sortant de sa rêverie. "Ah oui..."

Tous les quatre sortirent de la petite maison, puis se mirent en route. Ils attendirent à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Pendant qu'ils patientaient, Hiei observa Yohko en coin. Il avait toujours aimé être en sa présence alors pourquoi cette fois il n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner en ville. Il avait un mauvais présentiment depuis la veille, et le fameux cauchemar ne cessait de lui triturer l'esprit. Le voleur n'avait jamais fait de mauvais rêves à sa connaissance. Et puis celui-ci évitait soigneusement d'en parler. Il y avait aussi cette cicatrice sur sa cuisse; elle ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

"Ho, le nabot arrête de rêver !" lança le rouquin.

Le jaganshi sursauta et se hata de grimper à bord du bus qui stationnait depuis déjà au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Les portes se refèrmèrent derrière lui et l'androgyne s'approcha de lui, l'air inquiet.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Hiei ?" s'enquit-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Si si... Pourquoi ?"

"Tu semblais absorbé... Préoccupé même. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"Oui, je t'ai dit !" grogna le koorime.

Suishi n'insista pas plus. Il ne lui adressa la parole que pour lui indiquer leur arrêt de descente. Une fois dehors, les quatre garçons restèrent quelques minutes à discuter pour savoir où ils iraient d'abord. Après avoir fait quasiment le tour de toutes les boutiques de fringues, ils avaient au moins chacun acheté une chemise ou un pantalon. Le renard dévalisa une librairie en resortant avec pas moins d'une vingtaine de bouquins. Ensuite, il fit plaisir au hérissé qui mourait d'envie d'entrer dans l'armurerie devant laquelle ils n'arrêtaient pas de passer et repasser, et lui acheta une très belle dague qu'il dut marchander pour l'avoir à bon prix. Yusuke compléta une de ses collections de manga et Kuwabara se fit un petit plaisir en s'offrant cinq ou six cds de sa chanteuse préférée Ayumi Hamasaki ( je sais pas combien d'albums elle a fait, alors ne me tuez pas, fallait qu'il achète un truc ! ). Tous les quatre marchaient tranquillement dans la rue marchande.

"Raaaaah ! J'ai la dalle !" soupira Kazuma, son sachet se balançant contre sa jambe.

"Urusei, ningen no baka" lança Hiei, désespéré de l'entendre toujours se plaindre.

"On pourrait manger un morceau dans un petit resto tranquille" dit Yusuke.

"D'accord. Vous choississez et je paye !" annonça le kitsune, agitant son potre-feuille.

Le rouquin sauta de joie, envoyant presque ses disques faire un tour dans la poubelle la plus proche. Le démon du feu leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Le mazoku rit. Il trouvait cette situation toujours aussi comique. Voir ces deux idiots se disputerà tout bout de champ était vraiment hilarant. A présent, ils attiraient l'attention des passants qui se retournaient sur eux, ce qui faisait encore plus pouffer Urameshi.

"T'es vraiment qu'un sale nabot aigri !" cria Kuwabara, le poing brandi.

"Et t'es qu'un gros débile qui ne pense qu'à toi même !" répondit le koorime sur le même ton, le visage rouge.

"N'importe quoi !"

"Hey... Les gars..."

"C'est pas n'importe quoi, t'es juste un crétin de ningen qui sait rien et surtout pas se battre !"

"Hey. Les gars, j'vous parle..."

"Toi t'es qu'une sale tronche de cake qui a même pas de coeur !"

"Hey mais bordel vous allez m'écouter oui !" hurla Yusuke, s'interposant entre eux.

"Quoi !" s'écrièrent-ils en choeur.

Le semi-humain leur lança un regard noir puis:

"On a perdu Kurama"

"Comment ça on l'a perdu ?" s'étonna le roux.

"Il était derrière nous y'a même pas deux minutes" ajouta le yokaï.

"Je sais bien. Revenons sur nos pas. Il s'est peut-être arrêté devant une boutique."

Les trois garçons se remirent en marche et firent en sens inverse les cinq cent mètres qu'ils venaient de parcourir. Pas de trace de leur ami. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Ils n'avaient pas pu le rater.

"Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ?" fit Yusuke en se grattant le crâne.

"Pas la moindre idée..." marmonna Kuwabara.

"J'aime pas ça" dit le hérissé plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis. "Ca m'inquiète..."

"Pourquoi ? Si ça se trouve, on l'a juste manqué au moment où il entrait dans un magasin, c'est tout"

"Kuwabara n'a pas tort. Et puis Kurama est un grand garçon, il est capable de se défendre tout seul"

"Je sais mais... Ca me dit rien qui vaille quand même. On va chercher séparément, on aura peut-être une chance de le retrouver plus facilement"

"T'as raison. Kuwabara tu descends la rue jusqu'au bout, moi je monte et toi Hiei, tu le cherches dans les cinq cent mètres où on l'a perdu de vue, ok ?"

"Ca marche"

Chacun partit de son côté, se frayant un chemin dans la foule qui se faisait plus dense. Le jaganshi refit l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient emprunté depuis la librairie jusqu'au magasin de musique. Rien du tout. Il se renseigna auprès de différents commerçants mais aucun ne l'avait vu. "Merde ! Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? Je le sens pas ce coup là..." songea-t-il. Alors qu'il passait devant une rue, quelque chose attira vaguement son attention mais il continua son chemin, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il revint sur ses pas, le coeur battant. La rue perpendiculaire à la rue commerçante, menait à un parc public où il avait aperçu une chevelure flamboyante. Pour Hiei, pas d'erreur possible, il avait rarement vu des ningen avec une telle couleur de cheveux. Ce rouge, il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il pénétra dans le parc et jeta un regard circulaire.

"Zut ! Encore disparu !" pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

L'allée principale se divisait en deux plus petites. Instinctivement, il choisit la droite. Le koorime ne pouvait pas compter sur son odorat puisque des rosiers bordaient l'allée. Il jetait des coups d'oeil un peu partout, espérant voir son ami surgir au détour du chemin. Mais au fond de lui, il avait un mauvais présentiment. Il était presque sûr à cent pour cent que le voleur courrait un grave danger. Quoi, il n'aurait pas su le dire mais il devait se dépécher de mettre la main sur lui. Ses pas l'avaient guidé dans un coin plutôt reculé du parc et très peu fréquenté. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de rosiers. Seulement des bosquets d'arbres et des buissons, un peu plus haut sur la pelouse qui semblait peu entretenue à cet endroit.

"Kurama...?" hésita-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Bizarrement, tout était silencieux autour de lui, pas de chant d'oiseaux, pas de rire d'amoureux cachés dans les fourrés, pas de vent dans les branches. C'était beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Ce n'était pas naturel. Son coeur lui disait d'avancer en direction d'un bosquet assez massif. Il faisait sombre sous le couvert des arbres. Un bruissement à ses pieds le fit sursauter. Il ne s'agissait que de feuilles mortes. Le youkaï continua sa progression, l'oreille aux aguets et le corps tendu comme un arc. Un bruissement différent de la première fois lui fit baisser les yeux.

"Les livres..."

Les achats du kitsune étaient éparpillés dans l'herbe, comme lorsqu'une personne chute et que ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras s'étale devant elle. Certains étaient un peu abimés, comme si l'on avait marché dessus. Il approchait, il en était certain. La question qui le tourmentait à présent était pourquoi Kurama avait fui ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune homme s'était sauvé et que dans sa course pour échapper à son ou ses poursuivants, il était tombé et avait abandonné ses livres.

"... te... one..."

C'était la voix de Kurama ! Hiei tendit l'oreille et chercha la provenance de la voix de son ami. Il fit quelques pas et entre deux troncs, il vit Yohko dos à un arbre, le visage livide. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et maculés de sang. Un type se tenait face à lui.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec moi ?" demanda l'homme tristement.

Suishi secoua la tête en guise de réponse, comme incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

"C'est vraiment dommage"

"Oui, c'est dommage pour toi car ta vie s'achève ici ! "s'exclama le hérissé, apparaissant dans le dos du type.

Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement, envoyant son assaillant contre un arbre. Puis il se tourna vers sa proie:

"Nous nous reverrons bientôt Kurama" dit-il avant de se volatiliser.

Le jaganshi se précipita sur le jeune Minamino qui se laissait glisser sur le tapis de feuilles mortes.

"Kurama ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !"

"Hiiieeeeiii !" hurla une voix dans son dos.

"Par ici !"

Kazuma déboula complètement essouflé:

"J'ai... senti... une... drôle de... d'aura...alors..." lâcha-t-il.

"Kurama ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !" insista le démon du feu.

Kurama se leva difficilement. Il semblait absent. Il passa devant Kuwabara sans le voir et ramassa ses bouquins.

"Où tu vas comme ça ?" l'arrêta Yusuke qui venait d'arriver.

L'androgyne le fixa un moment, repoussa les mains de son ami sur ses épaules et sortit du bosquet sans un mot. Les trois garçons le suivirent et eurent beau faire et dire, ils ne parvinrent pas à lui soutirer un son ni même à l'obliger à voir un médecin ou à se faire soigner. Il rentra à pied jusque chez lui. Ses amis pensaient que là, il se reposerait et qu'il leur expliquerait ce qu'il s'était passé mais non. Le renard monta poser ses livres dans sa chambre où il prit des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

"Je vous avais dit que ça m'inquiétait... J'avais raison" reprocha le koorime aux deux autres.

"Mais pourtant... On a rien senti ! Comment t'as fait ?" demanda le rouquin.

"Un présentiment. Et j'ai l'impression que cette histoire est loin de se terminer..."

Chapitre3: Fin


	4. Une ancienne connaissance

_**Cauchemars**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Une ancienne connaissance**_

_**"Kurama ? Je peux entrer ?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Kurama ? C'est moi, Hiei"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Kurama, j'entre"**_

_**La porte de la salle de bain s'entrebâilla doucement. A l'intérieur, il faisait noir. La lumière était éteinte. Hiei leva la main vers le mur et commença à tâtonner à la recherche de l'interrupteur.**_

_**"Non ! N'allume pas ! S'il te plaît..."**_

_**La voix de Kurama venait de la direction de la baignoire. Le jaganshi referma donc le battant et s'y adossa le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'ombre, ce qui fut très rapide. En réalité, il ne faisait pas totalement noir puisque la lucarne, unique source de lumière, était légèrement cachée par ce qui ressemblait à une chemisette blanche. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.**_

_**"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce parc ?"**_

_**Le renard ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne voulut sortir; il soupira et ferma les yeux avant de faire une nouvelle tentative.**_

_**"Je... Il... Il m'a agressé..."**_

_**"Un peu qu'il t'a agressé ! Vu ton état et ce qu'il reste de tes fringues !"**_

_**Le silence qui suivit ses paroles était lourd, tendu. L'androgyne soupira à nouveau.**_

_**"C'est une... ancienne connaissance..." dit-il, la gorge serrée.**_

_**"Nani ?" s'écria le koorime, manquant de tomber dans la baignoire.**_

_**Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois. On aurait dit que le voleur avait commis la plus grosse bourde de sa vie en lâchant cette petite phrase. Elle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe.**_

_**"Tu connais ce type !"**_

_**"Je... euh... oui..."**_

_**"Tu savais qu'il était en ville !" s'énerva le hérissé, les poings serrés.**_

_**"Pas vraiment..."**_

_**"Comment ça pas vraiment ! Mais t'es con ! Explique-toi !"**_

_**"Je... C'est un type... que j'ai connu... il y a cinq ans... J'avais pas encore... tous mes pouvoirs et... Il menaçait Kaasan alors..."**_

_**Sa voix mourut. Les yeux baissés et l'air penaud, Yohko attendait, nerveux, sa sentence. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut infiniment long, un soupir lui permit de se détendre.**_

_**"Bon... Excuse-moi..."**_

_**Il releva la tête et fixa les iris rouges pour les sonder. Jamais il n'avait entendu le démon du feu demander pardon à qui que ce fut. Une première dont il bénéficiait.**_

_**"Allez, sors de là. On en reparlera plus tard"**_

_**Nom d'un chien mais quel crétin il était ! Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide un peu pas qu'on lui gueule dessus. Et bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre, les deux baka étaient au bas de l'escalier. Le youkaï passa devant eux sans rien dire et s'installa dans le canapé du salon. Le réconfort c'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais c'était pas de sa faute si il ne savait pas exprimer son inquiétude autrement qu'en criant et s'énervant à tout bout de champ.**_

_**"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?" demanda Yusuke, l'air de rien, s'asseyant à côté de lui.**_

_**"Il m'a juste dit qu'il connaissait le type qui l'a attaqué..."**_

_**"Euh... J'ai dû mal entendre là..." fit Kuwabara en s'asseyant à son tour.**_

_**"T'as très bien entendu alors me fait pas chier d'accord" grogna Hiei en lui lançant un regard noir.**_

_**Le rouquin se contenta d'ajouter un simple "Ah..." puis tout devint calme dans la pièce. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et il leur parut qu'il s'était passé une éternité lorsque Kurama apparut enfin. Il avait enfilé un sweat noir et un pantalon jogging. Ses vêtements étaient suffisamment longs pour cacher les pansements et les bandages qu'il portait; ils étaient même si grands que ses doigts dépassaient à peine des manches et que ses pieds disparaissaient sous l'ourlet des jambes du pantalon. L'androgyne jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses trois amis puis entra dans le salon, les épaules basses et le regard fixé sur le sol, un peu comme un condamné à mort. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'eux, les yeux contemplant toujours le sol.**_

_**"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'enquit le mazoku qui tendit son doigt vers le cou de son camarade, la seule zone de son corps qui n'était pas couverte par du tissu.**_

_**Sur la gorge du renard, de longues marques violacées démontraient bien que le type avait fait usage de la force sur lui.**_

_**"R... Rien..." mentit-il. "C'est rien du tout !" ajouta-t-il en plaçant soigneusement des mèches de cheveux sur ses ecchymoses.**_

_**Le koorime inspira et expira intérieurement. Il ne devait pas le brusquer, sinon, il ne saurait jamais rien. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains comme reposoir pour sa tête, et fixa le kitsune dans les yeux. **_

_**"On va commencer par le début. Qui est ce type ?"**_

_**"Il s'appelle Kôsui. Je l'ai rencontré il y a cinq ans. Il voulait voler un sabre qui était en exposition au musée. Ce sabre avait une grande valeur mais il amplifiait aussi les pouvoirs de son détenteur. Kôsui n'aurait jamais réussi à s'emparer du sabre tout seul. Dans le Makaï, beaucoup savaient que je m'étais réfugié chez les humains, alors il a fait des recherches"**_

_**Suishi s'interrompit un instant. Cette histoire semblait faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs pas très agréables.**_

_**"Il m'a rapidement retrouvé. Un soir, il m'attendait à la sortie de l'école. Il m'a demandé de collaborer avec lui mais j'ai refusé. Il était déçu mais il est parti quand même. Quelques jours plus tard, en rentrant de l'école, j'ai trouvé la maison sans dessus dessous. Kaasan était légèrement blessée. J'ai appelé la police qui a réglé l'affaire vite fait en disant qu'un voleur a essayé de nous cambrioler et qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était à la maison. Mais en remettant de l'ordre, je suis tombé sur un mot de Kôsui. Il menaçait de tuer Kaasan si je ne travaillais pas avec lui. J'ai cédé et je l'ai aidé à dérober le sabre"**_

_**Il fit une nouvelle pause. Ses épaules tremblaient imperceptiblement et ses poings se serraient dans ses manches. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua:**_

_**"Je pensais qu'après ça, il me laisserait tranquille. Mais je me suis trompé... Il trouvait que notre duo ne pouvait être vaincu par personne, et ce dans les trois mondes. Il croyait que personne ne pouvait nous arrêter. Kôsui voulait qu'on vole autre chose. Au départ, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, puisque nos activités se déroulaient dans le Ningenkaï. Mais quand il a commencé à parler de voler dans le Reïkaï ou le Makaï, j'ai refusé. Je devais rester aux côtés de Kaasan. Encore une fois, il a menacé Kaasan et j'ai cédé. Il m'a entraîné de force plusieurs fois. Et puis j'ai commencé à en avoir vraiment marre. Alors après une de nos excursions dans le Makaï, je lui ai dit que notre collaboration prenait fin et je suis parti"**_

_**A présent, sa voix chevrotait et il respirait très fort. Il ferma les yeux avant de reprendre:**_

_**"Environ deux semaines après avoir quitté Kôsui, j'ai trouvé dans mon casier un petit mot disant que si je voulais revoir Kaasan en vie, je devais me rendre dans le Makaï. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Kôsui m'attendait avec quelques sbires. Ils m'ont pourchassé et ils ont réussi à m'avoir... Kôsui m'a... torturé et il a juré qu'il tuerait Kaasan si je ne revenais pas... Il avait certains pouvoirs et il m'a fait enrager... Je, j'ai, je l'ai battu et je suis retourné dans le Ningenkaï. Je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir..."**_

_**Sa voix se brisa, il renifla un peu et essuya les larmes qui risquaient de couler sur ses joues. Kuwabara avait la mâchoire qui pendait et Yusuke lui fila un bon coup de coude dans les côtes pour remédier à ce petit problème. Le jaganshi, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce salaud avait osé faire du mal à Kurama ! Cet enfoiré avait profité de la situation pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait ! Et maintenant, il était revenu et apparemment il cherchait toujours autant à avoir le grand Yohko Kurama dans ses rangs. Le hérissé fit de gros efforts pour prendre sur lui et éviter d'exploser. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de devenir fou de rage, alors que Suishi avait besoin qu'on l'aide à surmonter le retour de Kôsui.**_

_**"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est là ?" demanda Yusuke en enfilant un blouson. "Il faut que j'aille prévenir Koenma pour voir ce qu'on peut faire"**_

_**"Non..." répondit faiblement le renard. "Il m'a juste demandé de revenir avec lui..."**_

_**"Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer" dit Kuwabara en suivant Yusuke. "Je l'accompagne" ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction du brun.**_

_**"Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent" fit remarquer le koorime.**_

_**Après leur départ, le kitsune monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur ses draps. Il s'endormit aussitôt, les traits légèrement tirés. Le démon du feu poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et entra sans bruit. Il s'assit et passa une main dans la frange désordonnée de son ami.**_

_**"Pour une vieille connaissance, ce type est un véritable salaud..." dit-il avant de sortir, la rage au ventre.**_

**_Chapitre 4: Fin _**


	5. Prémonition ?

_**Cauchemars**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Prémonition ?**_

_**Il fait noir. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il fait froid aussi. J'ai l'impression que de la glace me transperce de part en part. Je n'ose pas bouger. Pourtant il le faut. Alors j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait toujours noir. Pas de lumière. Ma vision ne change pas. Toujours du noir où que je regarde.**_

_**Je me redresse lentement. J'ai horriblement mal partout. C'est comme si du verre explosait dans mes os. La douleur est insupportable. Je suis déchiré de l'intérieur. Et puis j'ai ce goût désagréable du sang dans la bouche. **_

_**J'ai peur… Tellement peur… Je me mets à quatre pattes et j'avance en aveugle. Au bout d'un moment, mes doigts rencontrent la base d'un mur. Je m'y appuie et je me lève. J'avance sur ma droite en espérant trouver une sortie. Mes doigts tombent sur quelque chose de froid. Je tâtonne et je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'une poignée. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai le souffle court : il faut que je sorte de cet endroit inquiétant ! Je tourne la poignée et tire le battant vers moi mais rien ne se passe. Je tire encore mais elle ne s'ouvre toujours pas ! Je pousse un gémissement de désespoir, comment vais-je sortir de cette pièce maintenant ?**_

_**Il faut que j'essaie encore une fois… Mais cette fois, au lieu de la tirer vers moi je la pousse. Et ça marche ! Mais une odeur nauséabonde me prend aussitôt la gorge et je me protège le nez et la bouche avec ma main. Il y a une faible lumière dans la pièce mais je ne sais pas d'où elle provient. L'odeur me soulève le cœur et je dois m'arrêter un moment pour éviter de renvoyer ce que contient mon estomac. De plus, l'atmosphère est tendue, lourde, oppressante. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de sortir car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai la nette impression que je dois fuir cet endroit au plus vite, comme si un malheur allait se produire.**_

_**Je scrute autour de moi, espérant trouver la porte suivante ou une fenêtre qui me permette de sortir. Il me semble l'apercevoir, je m'y dirige aussi rapidement que mes haut-le-cœur me le permettent. Cette fois, j'arrive à l'ouvrir sans difficulté. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, mais l'odeur se fait plus forte, plus présente, comme si la source de cette puanteur s'y trouve. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Mon instinct m'avertit que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai envie de fuir mais j'ai le besoin impérial de découvrir ce qui me tracasse.**_

_**Je pénètre dans la pièce avec appréhension et me mets à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Je tâtonne sur le mur à ma droite et ne rencontre rien. Je recommence l'opération à gauche et mes recherches sont concluantes. J'appuie et je crains ce qui m'attend.**_

_**La lumière m'éblouit durant quelques secondes. Et quand ma vue redevient normale, mon cœur s'arrête. Non… Masaka… Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible ! Impossible… Ce qui s'étale sous mes yeux est tellement monstrueux que j'en tombe à genoux. Je ne peux que contempler l'horreur irréparable… Là, allongé et attaché sur une table, Kuwabara gît sans vie. Des pointes en acier le transpercent. Il en a dans les bras, les jambes, le torse. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me remettre sur mes pieds. Je m'approche tremblant et je m'aperçois qu'une pointe au diamètre aussi gros que la largeur de trois de mes doigts est enfoncée dans son crâne. Son corps est pâle et rigide. Sur ses traits je peux encore lire la douleur et la peur dans ses yeux figés. Son cadavre est là depuis un moment, sinon l'odeur pestilentielle ne serait pas aussi forte.**_

_**Je sais que je ne peux plus rien pour lui sauver la vie. Mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser son corps comme ça. Il est mon ami. Je défais les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier. Malgré mon dégoût, je retire une à une les pointes de chaque partie de son corps. Le plus dur, c'est celle qui est plantée dans sa tête. Je réprime mes envies de vomir du mieux que je peux. Une fois que c'est fait, j'enlève son corps de cet instrument de mort et l'allonge dans un coin de la pièce. Je déniche un drap et en recouvre son corps. **_

Je ne dois pas et je veux pas rester dans cet endroit plus longtemps. Je me dirige vers la porte qui est tout au fond de la pièce. Bizarrement, mon mauvais pressentiment se fait plus insistant, comme si quelque chose de pire m'attendait de l'autre côté du battant. Pourtant, je dois quitter ce lieu malsain le plus vite possible. Je pousse la porte et je découvre une nouvelle atrocité. Cette fois, il s'agit de Yusuke. Il est pendu par les pieds. Son corps est couvert d'entailles tout en longueur et des filets de sang caillé ont formé une flaque au sol.

_**Je suis tellement choqué et tellement horrifié ! Je tremble convulsivement en m'avançant jusqu'au corps sans vie de mon ami. Je fais de mon mieux pour le détacher et pour éviter de regarder sa plaie la plus horrible, celle de la gorge. Tout y est mis à nu, c'est abominable… Il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire ça… Je hoquète pour retenir mes larmes. Il est vraiment temps que je parte.**_

_**Je pousse la quatrième porte en suppliant le Ciel pour qu'il n'y ait rien de plus derrière. Mais c'est peine perdue… Je m'effondre totalement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Complètement nue, enchaînée au mur, Kaasan est pétrifiée comme si on l'avait congelée. Je vais vers elle, le souffle court. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur… Je caresse sa joue, je regarde son corps légèrement bleu parsemé d'hématomes violacés. Je ne peux pas décrocher son corps, je suis obligé de le laisser tel qu'il est… Ca me déchire… Je reste là un long moment, à pleurer, à prier pour qu'elle revienne. Rien n'y fait… Alors je pars… Avant d'ouvrir la porte suivante, je la regarde encore un instant. Puis je me force à avancer.**_

_**Une fois la porte ouverte, je me sens totalement vide. Mon cœur, mon âme, tout m'est enlevé. Tous mes souvenirs avec lui défilent. Mais pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ? Je me rends compte que je crie. Je verse toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais elles ne suffisent pas à exprimer la profonde douleur qui se répand dans mes entrailles comme le poison dans les veines. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour qu'on me prenne tout ce qui m'est le plus cher ? Ma vue est brouillée par mes pleurs et je titube jusqu'à lui. Je sanglote tellement que j'en tremble. Son corps est si pâle qu'il en est presque transparent. Il est tellement beau… Il s'est entièrement vidé de son sang… Ses jambes sont séparées de son buste d'au moins quinze mètres. L'odeur qu'il dégage est épouvantable… J'ai envie de renvoyer… Je recule le plus possible et je rends tout ce que mon estomac contient. Je retourne près de Hiei… Je me blottis contre lui et je pleure encore… Pitié reviens… Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas seul… Je t'en prie ! J'ai beau l'appeler, son expression d'intense surprise reste toujours plaquée sur son visage… Mais qu'ai-je donc fait… ? Dîtes-le moi…**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Fin**_


	6. Visite surprise

_**Cauchemars**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Visite surprise**_

_**Un cri strident. Dans la chambre. Hiei se propulsa hors de la cuisine cinq fois plus vite qu'un missile et gravit l'escalier en un seul bond qui aurait pu avoir sa place dans le Guinness et arracha presque la porte de ses gonds.**_

_**Recroquevillé sur son lit, le renard sanglotait si violemment qu'on aurait cru qu'il était agité de spasmes. Le jaganshi s'accroupit à côté de son ami et repoussa les mèches collées à son front par la sueur, caressa sa joue dans un geste apaisant mais évita de prolonger le contact par peur de réveiller le jeune homme.**_

_**Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'androgyne ne dormait plus. Ce dernier leva vers lui un regard empli de larmes, un regard empli de douleur, de tristesse, d'appréhension et un immense besoin d'être rassuré. Il frissonna plus de peur que de froid à cause de la fenêtre ouverte.**_

_**« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? » demanda le koorime, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.**_

_**« C'était tellement horrible… » articula difficilement le kitsune d'une voix chevrotante. « C'était tellement… réel ! »**_

_**Le démon du feu ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il ne put que serrer les poings avec rage et grimacer d'énervement avant de se lever pour fermer la fenêtre. Ensuite, il alla dans la salle de bain et farfouilla un moment dans les médicaments qui étaient rangés par catégories. Par chance, le hérissé arrivait à déchiffrer ce qui était écrit sur les petites étiquettes avec des indications assez précises afin de ne pas se tromper.**_

_**« Sûrement le travail de Shiori… » pensa-t-il en sortant de la salle d'eau.**_

_**Dans la chambre, Kurama grelottait toujours et lançait des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui comme si quelqu'un allait surgir de son armoire ou de sous son bureau alors que les seuls susceptibles de s'attaquer à lui étaient probablement les quelques peluches trônant sur le haut d'une étagère ou les figurines entreposées dans la vitrine.**_

_**Le youkaï tenait un verre à la main et une plaquette qu'il tendit sans un mot à son camarade qui hésita un instant.**_

_**« C'est bien pour dormir, non ? » questionna le garde-malade avec un sourcil imperceptiblement haussé.**_

_**Le regard de Yohko passa de la plaquette à Hiei puis de Hiei à la plaquette, puis il hocha la tête d'un air fatigué.**_

_**« Alors tu en prends, tu as besoin de te reposer. Et c'est pas en faisant des cauchemars que tu vas y arriver » trancha-t-il.**_

_**L'ordre était sans appel. Mais après tout, il avait raison. Pour se reposer, il devait avoir un sommeil sans rêve. Suishi prit le verre d'eau et mit un petit cachet dans sa bouche et avala une grande gorgée.**_

_**Le jaganshi posa le verre sur le chevet, remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de son ami, tira les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans la pénombre et sortit en refermant doucement la porte.**_

_**Il descendit dans le salon et attendit. Yusuke et Kuwabara se faisaient désirer. Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de laisser traîner en longueur une affaire aussi urgente que celle-là ? La vie de Minamino était en danger. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cas habituel, avec un inconnu à sauver. Cette fois, il s'agissait de sauver leur ami.**_

**_Un ami… Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela l'inquiétait autant ? Le mazoku et le ningen no baka étaient ses amis aussi. Quoique le ningen no baka... D'accord, il l'avouait, il lui arrivait de s'inquiéter pour eux mais pas comme ça… Avec Kurama c'était différent…_**

_**Oui, mais différent comment ? Il n'avait pas vraiment les mots pour exprimer cette différence. Kurama était comme les autres. Non, pas du tout en fait. Il était bien plus gentil, plus compréhensif, plus… plus quoi… ? Quand il y regardait bien, il n'arrivait pas à définir le renard. Pas totalement en tout cas.**_

_**Physiquement déjà, il se démarquait très vite de tout le monde, qu'il soit sous sa forme ningen ou démone d'ailleurs. Avec ses yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes, ses traits fins, sa longue chevelure flamboyante et ses sourires enchanteurs, c'est vrai qu'il était différent. Mais pas en mal. C'était normal puisque le kitsune était quelqu'un de bien de toute façon… Enfin…**_

_**Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Lourdes comme du plomb. La chambre était grise. Grise comme du plomb. Normal, les rideaux étaient tirés. L'atmosphère était propice pour un bon somme. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Malgré le somnifère, il avait peur de dormir. Le simple fait de fermer les yeux faisait ressurgir les horribles images de son cauchemar.**_

_**Son cœur s'affolait dès que ses paupières bougeaient d'un millimètre. Mais il avait désespérément besoin de se reposer. Il ignorait pourquoi mais son instinct l'avertissait d'un danger. Mais il devait dormir. Et le cachet commençait à faire effet. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter. D'un seul coup, son champ de vision devint noir et puis plus rien.**_

_**Le koorime sursauta lorsqu'il entendit du verre se fracasser dans le salon. Il était retourné à la cuisine pour se verser une tasse de café. Il savait que cela l'énerverait plus qu'autre chose mais que faire d'autre pour passer le temps qui s'étirait beaucoup trop à son goût ? Il n'avait senti aucune présence. Il sortit précautionneusement de la cuisine et se glissa en silence dans la salle de séjour.**_

_**Rien. Pas âme qui vive. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Logiquement, il avait été plus rapide que l'intrus donc il aurait dû se trouver dans le salon. Sauf si l'intrus en question n'était pas humain. La lumière se fit jour dans l'esprit du démon du feu qui réalisa son erreur. Il récupéra son katana posé près de la porte du salon et s'arrêta net dans le hall.**_

_**En haut de l'escalier se tenait le type qu'il avait vaguement aperçu dans le bosquet du parc. Il était plutôt grand, une chevelure blanche avec une mèche noire devant l'œil gauche, l'œil droit était jaune avec une pupille verticale comme celles des chats. Il portait un long manteau pourpre sous lequel dépassait un pantalon noir. Il fixait Hiei avec un sourire narquois, l'œil brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.**_

_**« Tu dois être Hiei, je suppose ? » dit-il plus par constatation que pour réellement avoir une réponse à sa question.**_

_**« Et toi tu es Kôsui, non ? » questionna-t-il en retour avec hargne.**_

_**« C'est exact. Je suis venu faire une petite visite de courtoisie. Et puis, je meurs d'envie de revoir ce cher Kurama » fit Kôsui en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre du lycéen.**_

_**« N'entre pas ! » hurla le hérissé, sa main droite s'enflammant aussitôt.**_

_**« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu comptes me brûler vif ? » se moqua l'autre.**_

_**« N'entre pas ou tu ne seras plus qu'un misérable tas de cendres dans la seconde qui suit ! »**_

_**« Oh ! Comme j'ai peur… Je crois que je vais m'évanouir… »**_

_**Kôsui ne lui prêta pas plus attention et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'habitua vite à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Et il le vit. Etendu sur le lit, la respiration lente et régulière, à moitié recouvert d'un drap. Il devait sûrement avoir chaud puisque des mèches de feu s'accrochaient à sa peau si pâle. Même dans ce corps humain il était d'une telle beauté. Personne n'était aussi beau que lui.**_

_**Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une douleur aiguë dans son épaule droite. L'odeur du sang éveilla ses sens et surtout son envie de faire souffrir. Il lança un regard avide vers son assaillant qu'il attrapa par la gorge et souleva sans aucune difficulté. Il l'envoya valser contre la porte de la salle de bain. Il retira le sabre de son épaule et lécha son propre sang sur la lame. Ensuite il se désintéressa du corps inanimé qui s'était encastré dans le battant en bois pour pénétrer dans la chambre de l'endormi.**_

_**Il s'assit doucement sur le bord du matelas et du plat de l'épée, il fit tourner le visage du jeune homme vers lui et le contempla un moment puis avec la pointe il écarta les mèches qui s'enroulaient en arabesques sur sa peau. Dieu qu'il était magnifique ! Selon lui, jamais plus belle créature n'avait vu le jour au sein des trois mondes. Il laissa tomber le katana au sol et s'allongea aux côtés de Yohko.**_

_**« Bonjour mon mignon. Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Kôsui en caressant la joue de ce dernier du bout des doigts.**_

_**Il ne put profiter plus longtemps de sa compagnie car il fut tiré en arrière par le col de son manteau. Deux iris flamboyants le fixèrent avant qu'il ne reçoive un magistral coup de poing qui le sonna. Il se sentit traîné hors de la chambre. Une vive douleur déferla dans tout son bras lorsqu'il heurta le sol. Il se remit sur pieds aussi vite qu'il le put et constata que deux adversaires de plus s'étaient joints à la partie.**_

_**« Tiens donc ! Vous voulez vous amuser aussi ? »**_

_**« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, espèce de monstre ! » vociféra Kuwabara, son épée astrale brandie.**_

_**« Ouh ! Je tremble de peur ! » ricana l'intrus, un sourire fou étirant ses lèvres.**_

_**« Ta place est en Enfer ! » s'écria Yusuke, son reigun prêt à tirer.**_

_**« Je vous y attends ! » répondit-il, tandis qu'il passait par une ouverture et sautait par-dessus la rambarde pour s'enfuir par le salon.**_

_**« Et merde ! » hurla le jaganshi en balançant son poing dans le mur le plus proche.**_

_**Ensuite, il entra dans la chambre où Kurama dormait toujours paisiblement. Il remit les draps en place et ramassa son arme, sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se passa une main sur la figure avec un soupir las :**_

_**« Kuwabara, veille sur lui pendant que Yusuke me raconte ce que Koenma vous a dit »**_

_**Les deux amis s'assirent dans le salon, le mazoku visiblement pas très heureux des informations qu'on lui avait communiquées.**_

_**« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté l'autre taré ? »**_

_**« Kôsui est un type vraiment dangereux. Le pire c'est que celui qu'on vient de laisser partir n'est qu'un éclaireur. Le vrai Kôsui ne s'est pas montré. »**_

_**« Nani ! »**_

_**Le visage du koorime se décomposa aussitôt et il remonta comme une flèche jusqu'à la chambre. La porte était entrebâillée et dans son champ de vision se trouvait une jambe. Il poussa le battant, découvrant le corps inanimé de Kazuma, le lit vide de son occupant et la fenêtre ouverte à tous vents.**_

_**« C'est pas vrai ! »**_

_**« Oh, nom d'un chien… » fit Urameshi qui venait d'arriver.**_

_**« Préviens Koenma tout de suite que cet enfoiré a enlevé Kurama ! Moi je vais essayer de suivre sa trace » ordonna-t-il, un pied déjà sur le rebord de la fenêtre.**_

_**Yusuke n'eut pas le temps de protester car le youkaï disparut, les rideaux fouettant le vide à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.**_

_**« On est vraiment dans la merde… » marmonna-t-il. « Vraiment… »**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Fin**_


	7. Valse Macabre

_**Cauchemars**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Valse Macabre**_

_**Il exultait. Pour le moment tout se déroulait sans fausse note. Et il allait bientôt arriver. Même si ce sale petit démon inférieur suivait Yoru, et même s'il parvenait à pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa forteresse, il n'arriverait pas à récupérer Kurama. Et puis il avait besoin de Kurama. Oh, il allait enfin le revoir après tout ce temps ! A ce moment-là, et uniquement à ce moment-là, tout, oui absolument tout, serait parfait.**_

_**Hiei s'arrêta quelques instants sur une branche. Des instants précieux à la survie de Kurama. Il sonda les alentours d'un rapide regard circulaire et remarqua une minuscule tâche carmine sur les feuilles d'une haie à quelques mètres de lui, au pied de l'arbre. Il atterrit souplement sur le trottoir bétonné, s'approcha de la tâche et constata que sa cible avait dû s'appuyer contre la haie car le sang s'était écoulé le long des feuilles pour former une petite flaque au sol. D'après les traces, celui qui se faisait passer pour Kôsui s'était ensuite dirigé vers la droite.**_

_**Il reprit sa traque. La chance était avec lui car il lui arrivait de sentir des effluves légers de rose, lui indiquant la route à suivre. Il faisait de son mieux pour passer inaperçu et rattraper cet espèce de malade avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son ami. Après un temps, qui lui parut une éternité, à courir à travers les rues de la ville, il rejoignit le fuyard et l'objet de sa quête. Celui-ci était toujours endormi dans les bras de ce type qui semblait n'attendre que lui, assis là, sur le banc de ce parc.**_

_**« Tu es plutôt doué pour les jeux de pistes ! Je te félicite. Vraiment, je suis impressionné » lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.**_

_**« Qui es-tu ? Et rends-moi Kurama immédiatement ! »**_

_**« Oh, quel malheur, je suis découvert ! » s'écria l'autre théâtralement, une main sur le front. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. Par contre savoir qui je suis ne t'avancera à rien puisque tu vas bientôt mourir »**_

_**« Relâche Kurama ! »**_

_**« Aaaah… Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible… Il est la propriété de Kôsui-sama »**_

_**Le jaganshi enrageait. Ce type le rendait malade. Il avait une folle envie de l'étrangler pour qu'il ferme son clapet mais il ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de blesser Kurama qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de son agression dans le parc. Le type allongea doucement le renard sur le banc avant de ricaner sans aucune raison apparente. Il plongea deux doigts dans sa blessure à l'épaule avec une petite grimace de douleur et avec son sang il traça d'étranges symboles sur le sol. Ensuite, il reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras :**_

_**« Sayonara mon vieux ! » **_

_**« Qu'est-ce que … ? » commença Hiei alors que les inscriptions au sol s'illuminaient.**_

_**Le type lui fit un petit signe de la main, se plaça sur les symboles tandis que ceux-ci brillaient de plus en fortement et disparut avec Kurama. Le koorime s'était élancé sur eux mais il était déjà trop tard.**_

_**« Et meeeeeeeerde ! » hurla-t-il en balançant rageusement son katana au sol.**_

_**Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi amusant ! Ce petit vers de terre insignifiant n'avait rien vu venir. D'accord il avait blessé Yoru mais il n'aurait pas eu l'ombre d'une chance contre lui, même blessé, si jamais ils avaient dû se battre. Bref, son plan marchait à la perfection puisque Kurama serait bientôt près de lui et ces imbéciles du Reïkaï ne pourraient rien faire car ils n'avaient aucune information.**_

_**Le démon du feu tournait autour de la marque restée sur le sol dans l'espoir de l'activer à nouveau lorsque Botan descendit en piqué sur lui. Elle sauta à terre à quelques mètres de lui après s'être arrêtée dans un nuage de poussière :**_

_**« Hiei, est-ce que tu as retrouvé leurs traces ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air très préoccupée.**_

_**« Oui… Enfin non… »**_

_**« Comment ça ? Explique-toi »**_

_**« J'ai réussi à suivre cet enfoiré jusque dans ce parc. Il s'est foutu de moi, il a tracé ce… son… sa merde parterre et il a disparu avec Kurama ! Fais chier ! »**_

_**« Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver… Viens, on rentre. Ce sera plus facile pour mettre tout ça au clair » dit la guide en posant sa main sur son épaule.**_

_**Le youkaï serra les poings, le visage crispé comme s'il voulait hurler, frapper mais il n'en fit rien et consentit à suivre la jeune femme qui le fit monter sur sa rame afin d'aller plus vite.**_

_**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais… » **_

_**« Si, j'aurais dû me douter que ça sentait mauvais cette histoire ! Et maintenant, Kurama est entre les mains de ce connard ! »**_

_**On frappa doucement à sa porte. Kôsui donna l'ordre d'entrer et un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres quand il vit Yoru pénétrer dans la pièce, portant dans ses bras une superbe créature assoupie. Une créature pour laquelle il se damnerait et pour laquelle il donnerait tout.**_

_**« J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé Kôsui Sama. Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal et à ses amis non plus » dit Yoru en faisant passer le corps du lycéen dans les bras de son maître.**_

_**« C'est parfait Yoru. Tu as fait du très bon travail, je te félicite. Au fait, comment va ton épaule ? »**_

_**« Rien de bien grave. C'est juste une égratignure ! » s'empressa de répondre le subordonné en détournant les yeux.**_

_**« Tu es sûr ? Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite » ordonna Kôsui en disparaissant dans l'ombre.**_

_**Le démon obéit et resta là où il se trouvait, écoutant les pas de son guide dans la pièce à côté. Puis il le vit revenir avec une petite boîte. Il l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui sur le sofa :**_

_**« Retire ta tunique et fais-moi voir ta blessure »**_

_**« Je vous assure que ce n'est rien… Je peux m'en occuper moi-même, je… »**_

_**« Non, non, non. Je vais le faire. Ne sois pas si timide, je ne vais pas te manger tout de même ! »**_

_**« D'accord… » consentit Yoru en se dévêtant.**_

_**Kôsui examina la plaie, essuya le sang, désinfecta la blessure et la pansa. Durant l'opération, Yoru avait gardé les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, comme s'il était gêné de se faire soigner par son mentor.**_

_**« Voilà, c'est terminé. La prochaine fois, fais bien attention » sourit l'infirmier improvisé.**_

_**« Bien Maître ! »**_

_**« Va te reposer, j'enverrais quelqu'un d'autre à ta place pour surveiller ces microbes »**_

_**« Compris ! Merci Maître ! » lança Yoru en se mettant presque au garde à vous.**_

_**Le subordonné s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Kôsui poussa un soupir d'aise en se levant pour retourner dans la pièce où il avait laissé son invité. Celui-ci était encore dans les bras de Morphée, sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Le kidnappeur s'approcha doucement de la couche et écouta sa respiration qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Il dessina du bout des doigts les traits fins et les courbes gracieuses de son captif qui remua un peu.**_

_**« Allez mon ange… Ouvre les yeux… » murmura-t-il en caressant la joue du dormeur.**_

_**Celui-ci s'exécuta une heure plus tard. Son corps lui semblait toujours aussi lourd que du plomb. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de ses forces. Et puis il n'arrivait pas à se repérer, comme s'il avait bougé dans son sommeil. Dans ses souvenirs, la pénombre n'était pas aussi prononcée. L'odeur de la pièce n'était plus la même non plus. Il s'assit lentement, cherchant des repères familiers.**_

_**La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds, laissant passage à Kôsui qui portait un plateau couvert de victuailles. Un large sourie vint fendre son visage lorsqu'il vit Kurama sur son séant, un peu déboussolé. Il poussa du pied le battant qui se referma avec un claquement sec qui fit sursauter l'invité. Il déposa le plateau sur une table non loin du lit et s'assit à côté de lui.**_

_**« Sois le bienvenu… Je suis ravi de t'avoir ici ! Quel plaisir immense de te revoir enfin après tout ce temps passé loin de toi ! »**_

_**Une peur soudaine glaça les entrailles du lycéen qui frissonna quand les doigts de son ravisseur effleurèrent sa joue. Il ferma un instant les paupières en réprimant un hoquet de pur dégoût alors que sa peur grandissait un peu plus. L'aura qui se dégageait de son ancien collègue aurait même donné froid dans le dos à Yusuke, voire Hiei.**_

_**« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » s'enquit doucement Kôsui à son oreille.**_

_**« Si, bien sûr » assura-t-il, préférant ne pas s'attirer dès le début les foudres d'un être à la force dépassant de loin la sienne.**_

_**« Pour ton retour auprès de moi, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise ! » dit joyeusement le démon aux yeux argent en lui prenant la main pour l'inciter à se lever.**_

_**« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda le renard, feignant l'étonnement et la joie mêlés.**_

_**« Viens, suis-moi ! »**_

_**Il obéit docilement, se laissant traîner vers un coin de la pièce. Là, se trouvaient une commode, sur laquelle était posé un paquet, ainsi qu'un miroir en pied. L'ex-collaborateur du jeune homme prit le paquet et le lui tendit avec un grand sourire.**_

_**« Pour toi » dit-il simplement.**_

_**Le kitsune prit le cadeau et défit le ruban, ôta le couvercle et découvrit un tissu de soie noire qu'il déplia et il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une longue robe de soirée qu'il avait sûrement volée dans un magasin de haute couture. Le souffle court, il resta un long moment à observer le vêtement.**_

_**« Elle ne te plait pas ? » s'inquiéta Kôsui, voyant que son invité ne réagissait pas.**_

_**« Oh ! Elle est vraiment magnifique… Je ne sais pas quoi dire » **_

_**« Ce n'est pas grave… Essaie-la »**_

_**Il repoussa doucement les mains du youkaï qui cherchaient à lui retirer son sweat et commença à se dévêtir très lentement. Il crut voir une certaine lueur de plaisir farouche lorsque son geôlier aperçut les bandages qui couvraient encore ses plaies. Il se hâta ensuite de passer la robe. L'autre l'aida à remonter la fermeture dans le dos. Puis il le mit face au miroir, un air satisfait ornant son visage :**_

_**« Elle te sied à merveille ! » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Même dans un corps humain, tu restes parfait ! »**_

_**Le voleur fut surpris par son propre reflet qui lui montrait une superbe créature vêtue d'une somptueuse robe noire aux longues manches qui dissimulaient presque entièrement ses mains, au large col dévoilant la naissance de ses épaules et fendue au niveau des cuisses. La soie épousait chacune des courbes de son corps comme si elle était une seconde peau. Le noir de la robe faisait ressortir sa flamboyante chevelure dont les mèches semblaient être de délicates flammes léchant ses épaules, ainsi que ses iris verts pareils à deux émeraudes éclatantes.**_

_**« Tiens, met ça. Je pense que ça passera mieux que pieds nus » lança Kôsui en lui donnant une paire de chaussures à longs lacets.**_

_**Il enfila les chaussures et les laça autour de ses chevilles. Les talons n'étaient pas très hauts, juste ce qu'il fallait. Il sursauta lorsque deux bras ceinturèrent sa taille. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, le faisant frémir de dégoût :**_

_**« Viens, je vais te montrer le clou de ta surprise ! »**_

_**Encore une fois, il se laissa entraîner. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était tendue de lourdes et longues tentures en velours bordeaux ; seuls quelques chandeliers accrochés aux murs éclairaient faiblement l'endroit. Le démon commença à tirer les rideaux et Yohko distingua d'étranges formes sur les murs que les tentures cachaient. Quand il eut tiré tous les rideaux, il frappa dans ses mains et d'autres chandeliers s'allumèrent soudainement, révélant un horrible spectacle : des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants enchaînés aux parois de marbre, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses et de nombreuses autres plaies, certains membres formant un angle anormal avec le reste du corps.**_

_**« Oh mon Dieu… » laissa-t-il échapper, l'horreur le frappant de plein fouet.**_

_**Son hôte prit une longue épée dans un présentoir en verre et admira quelques secondes la lame. Puis il se tourna vers lui, l'air radieux :**_

_**« Regarde bien… »**_

_**Il se lança vers la personne enchaînée la plus proche et trancha son abdomen d'un coup sec, le sang jaillissant à flot de la blessure. Ses mouvements se firent vifs et aussi incisifs que la lame de son instrument de mort et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une plaie béante et toujours vivante, hurlant sa douleur infinie. Le youkaï passa à la seconde victime, une femme, et recommença la même opération et ses cris se mêlèrent à ceux du premier écorché. Le bourreau accélérait toujours plus ses mouvements, passant d'une proie à l'autre avec une rapidité sidérante. Plus il le voyait faire, plus Suishi avait l'impression de le voir danser et il remarqua alors qu'une musique, jouée au violon et au piano, s'élevait de nulle part et accompagnait ce sombre et morbide ballet.**_

_**Le sang s'écoulait toujours plus, faisant naître des fontaines vermeilles qui se déversaient sur le sol d'une blancheur immaculée. Kôsui n'avait pas fait le tour de la pièce mais il revint sur ses pas et invita le jeune homme en l'enlaçant par la taille. Le tenant fermement, il reprit son infernal et macabre cérémonie, les explosions de sang se succédant interminablement. Les gouttes carmines les éclaboussaient, constellant la peau d'albâtre du lycéen qui paraissait comme tétanisé, le regard figé par une telle abomination qu'il n'avait pas su empêcher et le souffle court. La mélodie s'était faite stridente pour couvrir les cris, les hurlements, les suppliques, les gémissements et les râles d'agonie et résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie qu'il ne pouvait effacer, se répétant encore et toujours. **_

_**Lorsqu'il émergea enfin du gouffre béant dans lequel son esprit avait chu, il constata que tout autour de lui n'était que tâches, flaques et mares amarantes aux reflets cuivrés et pourpres. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il constata que seuls les bustes restaient accrochés aux murs, les membres désarticulés jonchant le sol comme les pièces d'un puzzle abandonné, les têtes décapitées plantées sur des lances, figées dans des expressions d'intense souffrance et de monstrueuse agonie.**_

_**« J'espère que ça t'a plu… Bon retour, mon cœur ! » fit joyeusement le démon en achevant de planter la dernière tête d'un coup sec.**_

_**Puis il s'approcha de Kurama qui, tremblant comme une feuille, paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer et l'étreignit avec douceur. Il essuya tendrement quelques tâches de sang sur les pommettes du jeune Minamino et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Refoulant ses envies de pleurer et de vomir, il ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues et surtout pour tenter d'effacer le souvenir de cette valse macabre de sa mémoire…**_

_**Chapitre7 : Fin**_


End file.
